


Unwanted Reunions And Traumatic Experiences

by castivak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying Jack Kline, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Jack Kline, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Jack Kline, Soulless Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: jack runs into a familiar face doing a hunt in new york and when said familiar face recognizes him, jack barely can keep himself together.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Unwanted Reunions And Traumatic Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> the violence isn't that graphic, but some stuff is kinda icky so i put the warning just in case.

for the sake of world building, the year is 2025.

jack was alive and well, chuck was locked away just like amara used to be, said goddess having aided in put him there, and the winchesters had peacefully retired after all those years because things were normal for once.

well, normal in hunting terms.

speaking of hunting, that's exactly what jack was doing; there had been two reports of people in new york who had died of a heart attack, but they were missing their brains. which, was one of the oddest things that the nephilim had ever seen and after making a quick call to his dads, he could confirm that it was weirdest thing that they have heard of.

so, here he was, gathering up the courage to walk into a police station in queens because it still hasn't gotten easier after six years.

with a deep breath and all the fake confidence he could gather up, jack rounded the corner and walked inside the station, the officer behind the desk looking up at the noise and jack smiled at him, "hello, i'm agent parker and i was hoping it was possible for me to talk to the sheriff about the recent murders?" he asked as he showed the woman his badge and after a couple seconds, she replied "an agent, huh?"

"yes, i am."

"maybe i'm just getting old, but you and the other one seem fresh outta highschool."

jack paused at that, putting his badge back in his pocket, "the other one?" he questioned and the officer grabbed her walkie talkie, "yeah, a baby faced kid just like you came by earlier today, said his name was holland." she informed him before turning on her walkie talkie and calling the sheriff, had another hunter already come here? maybe they could team up? or was this just going to be another hunt that he wasn't needed for?

"sheriff's in her office, you can walk right in and she'll talk to you, agent."

"thank you very much." he smiled before walking towards the office, his mind unable to stop thinking about the other hunter that was in town.

  
• **◇** •

  
jack stepped out of the morgue, a shiver going through his as the image of the newest victim's body wouldn't leave his mind; it was a young woman, no older than thirty, who was a yoga instructor at a nearby gym, so her heart attack confused several people and, yeah, her brain was missing as well so that only added to the confusion.

it also made him feel ill at the thought that there was another body to begin with because it's been two days and he couldn't help the guilt that filled him at the knowledge that neither him or the other hunter haven't caught this monster yet.

as jack rounded the corner, the person that his eyes landed on made his heart leap into his throat and his brain go "code red! leave! fly! do something!!", but his legs and wings didn't listen as he, kind of creepily, stared at someone who he figured that he would never see again, but his predictions were incorrect because there he was; eliot, who had seemed to become a hunter after all.

the nephilim's legs seemed to finally listen as he scrambled to run around the corner, but only after the other boy turned his head and the two made brief eye contact, and despite what he remembers the teen's last words to him being; jack knew that it would be terrible for him to just run away from eliot, so when he heard footsteps getting louder and loude, he didn't move an inch.

"what the hell are you doing here?!"

jack pressed his back to the wall as eliot walked up to him, expression showing nothing but rage and jack would be lying if he said that he wasn't terrified, "i-i'm just working a case." he rushed out and he swallowed thickly, trying to keep himself together, "you're lucky that i don't know how to kill you." the older boy spat and that made jack's blood run cold. "after what you did to stacy, you are so fucking lucky."

jack didn't feel all that lucky, but to be fair he would be livid too if someone injured his best friend, "eliot, i-i want to explain myself to you--not that makes what i did okay."

"explain what?"

"everything. i will explain everything about myself and if that doesn't do anything and you still hate me, then i'll leave and we won't see each other again."

eliot went quiet, crossing his arms over his chest and standing straighter, no longer hovering over jack to intimidate the nephilim; "......fine. explain yourself." he muttered and the blonde stood up fully, "i can't explain it here, it's not....safe."

"what fits your idea of safe?"

"i have a motel room nearby."

".......i'm driving, then."

"we don't need to drive." jack muttered and eliot opened his mouth to reply, but the nephilim just lightly grabbed the boy's arm before flying them to his motel room, making sure he kept his balance before backing away from him so that he didn't think that jack was going to hurt him. "what the fuck?"

"i'm not human."

"i gathered that."

"do you.....do you know what angels are?"

"are you gonna try and tell me that you are one?"

"no, not exactly. i'm half angel, archangel actually, so that makes me a nephilim." jack explained, sitting down on his bed and putting his hands in his lap, looking up at the still-furious eliot. "it gets more complicated, but it'll make sense eventually.....i think."

eliot sat down at the small dining table, letting out a sigh as he did, "what the hell do i have to lose?" he muttered as he stared at jack, waiting for him to continue.

**•••**

  
".....you were dead?"

"yes."

"twice?"

"yes."

"and you lost a lot of your soul which made you act weird and that's why stacy got hurt?"

".....yes."

"holy shit."

jack watched as eliot processed everything that he had just told him, fidgeting a little in his seat, "are you alright, eliot?" he asked becaus he was actually afraid that he scared the boy or something, but the red head just turned to him, "what? no, yeah, i'm fine. its just that i found out that you died, but you were brought back burned your soul to save your family and possibly the world, but then died again a few weeks later, but now you're back again with your entire soul and you went through so much shit that i didn't didn't even know was possible."

"......i'm sorry."

"for?"

"for what i did. i know that me without a soul was still me in a sense, but that doesn't make the fact that i scared you guys and hurt stacy and everything after you were just being super nice to me and you wanted to be my friend and i'm so sorry and i should just go." jack rambled, anxiety filling his chest and the voice that he tries so hard to shut out yelling at him that he's a monster, "i should take you back to your car and then leave and--"

"jack."

"--i'm sorry for bothering you, this isn't okay, i'll just--"

"jack!"

the nephilim froze at the sound of eliot's voice, looking at him with wide eyes and waiting for him to just tell him to get the hell out already, but that didn't happen; "i--woah, you're shaking." eliot spoke as he realized that jack's hands were not steady at all and he took a couple steps forward, keeping a small distance between him and jack. "i'm not gonna tell you to leave, you can relax."

"but--"

" _relax_."

jack took a deep breath, putting his hands over his face as he did so, hanging his head, "why are you being nice?" he mumbled, kind of expecting to not be heard, "because you're about to freak out and after what i heard, i'm not just gonna watch you have a panic attack."

"a-after what you heard?"

"you're not....you're not what i thought you were and yeah, i'm not just going to suddenly be over what happened, but i know more now."

"really?" jack asked as he looked back up at eliot, to which the red head nodded at him with a tiny smile and the nephilim smiled back, "thank you for listening to me in the first place."

  
• **◇** •

  
if you were to ask jack how he got here, he wouldn't be able to answer you bbecause he hasn't the foggiest idea as to how eliot went from wanting to kill him to working the rest of the case with him.

for the past two days they had been messaging and meeting up to talk about the case, doing research upon research to try and find what monster ate brains but stopped the heart; eliot mentioned a zombie and despite how much jack wished he was right, he knew that a zombie didn't kill like that.

in the end, they had just come to the conclusion that it was a demon of some kind because that was the closest match, so jack packed angel blades and the demon knife along with holy water and an exorcism recorded on his phone before he got into the car with eliot and the red head drove them to an apartment complex in queens, which is where they suspected the maybe-demon to be.

"are we just gonna storm in?"

"knock first, but if they don't answer, i'll open the door." jack mumbled as they made their way up the stairs and to the apartment, to which eliot raised an eyebrow, "and if its locked?" he questioned and jack gave him a tiny smile, "i'll show you." he smiled as the pair walked up to the door with the number 314 on the front, the human knocking on the blue-painted wood; "hello?" eliot called, pausing and waiting for a response, but not getting one, so he knocked again, "mister beck, are you there?" he asked a second time before banging on the door.

the boy turned to jack after he got more silence, to which the nephilim subtly motioned for eliot to move and the older boy did so, "mister beck?! we need to talk to you!" he shouted through the door, waiting for an answer but getting none and he backed up, his eyes glowing gold as he raised his arm and sent a blast of energy to the door, causing it to swing open and slam into the wall, definitely causing damage, and eliot watched with wide eyes.

"...... _dude_." 

jack blushed a little before he went inside, the red head following him and pulling the angel blade that jack had given him out of his coat, "i'll go and check the other rooms." eliot mumbled before walking off and looking throughout the rest of the rather-nice apartment; the overall color was white, living room was neat and full of nice furniture and a television, a bookcase against a wall and a curtained window overlooking the city in the kitchenette.

the nephilim walked into the kitchenette after inspecting the living room, opening the freezer and cringing at the contents; four tupperware containers with a brain inside each one. "the other room is empty--what the fuck? are those brains?" eliot winced as he entered the room, seeing the open freezer and jack nodded as he shut the door, unable to look at the organs anymore, "gross."

jack shuddered as a very uncomfortable feeling washed over him, crossing his arms over his chest as his stomach twisted disturbingly inside of him, "something's wrong." he mumbled and eliot opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by heavy footsteps entering the room, "didn't realize i'd be having guests."

the two turned their heads at the voice, seeing a tall man with a short beard, wearing a gray shirt underneath a black blazer and dress pants, his short brown hair brushed back and jack's eyes widening as he saw the monster's trueform which was fucking disgusting; it reminded him of cthulu, face and head like a squid and his skin tinted a blue-ish color, his hands sharp claws and webbed together like some type of fucked up sea creature.

"you're not a demon."

"and you're not a human." beck replied, smirking at jack and the nephilim blood felt cold under the creature's gaze, eliot clutching the angel blade in his hand as he was ready to attack, "then what are you?" the boy asked and beck smiled, "glad you asked, i'm what you call an illithid; pretty rare and pretty powerful."

"you have an ego or are you actually powerful?"

"why not both?"

with a flick of his wrist, the creature sent eliot flying across the room, to which jack gasped as he saw his friend(?) crash into the bookcase, "eliot!" he cried as he saw the boy lay beneath a pile of books in an unconscious heap, turning to beck and glaring at him, "oh, did i hurt your boyfriend, jack?" beck teased and jack faltered a little, "how do you know my name?"

the man laughed and walked closer to jack, the nephilim's heart pounding im his chest as he backed away, "you see, jack, i can get into that little head of yours and find out all your little secrets." he explained as he continued to advance forward, causing the boy's heartrate to continue to increase and make his anxiety spike, "at this point, i know everything about you and i know the perfect way to make you feel like that scared little kid that you really are."

"you don't scare me."

"maybe i can't, but i know who can."

with a smirk and snap of his fingers, beck's human form morphed into someome that jack thought he would only see in his nightmares from now on, his heart jumping into his throat as he stared at _chuck_ , "y-you're not real." he breathed out as he backed against the corner of the room, hands beginning to shake as "chuck" got real close to him, "how do you know that i'm not actually your grandfather, hm? how do you know that i haven't found my way out?"

"th-there's no way, you-you're locked away."

"am i, jack?" chuck interjected, "i think that deep down you know that i'm real, that i'm back and ready to play with you and your family again." he smirked and jack found his legs begin to shake so bad that he was starting to sink to the ground, his hands going up to his ears to shut chuck's voice out, "not real, not real, not real." he repeated to himself and chuck laughed, the sound sending a chill through jack's spine as his heart pounded more and more and the sound of it filled his ears. "do you want your daddy to come and save you? to desperately try and help you as you slowly burn from the inside?"

"sh-shut up."

"or maybe your beloved uncle will actually put that bullet through your head like he said he would, so that i wouldn't have to do the work for him?"

jack's breathing picked up as the memories of his death filled his mind, the pain coming back almost as if he was going through it again and he let out a strangled cry, hot tears pouring dowm his cheeks as he clenched them shut, trying to remind himself that this wasn't happening and that he was fine.

"aw, are you crying? are you scared that i'm gonna hurt you again?"

meanwhile, eliot had woken up and he carefully got up, his heart sinking as he saw jack in the corner and someone that was not the man he saw a minute ago taunting him, a cold feeling sitting in his stomach as he heard jack let out a scared scream and he reached for the blade that he dropped, hoping that this weapon would work on the creature as he quietly walked up behind him.

"le-leave me al-alone!"

"hm, maybe i should leave you for a bit and check on your little friend, figure out how he ticks and tocks." the creature smirked before standing up fully straight and turning around, eyes widening as he saw eliot was right behind him and the boy smirked, "looking for me?" he spoke before shoving the blade into the creature's chest and he let out a choked cry, his true form flashing in and out before the life left his eyes and he slumped to the floor, his human form back to beck's.

eliot looked at the corpse for a second before he turned to jack as the boy made another heartbreaking sound and eliot got down on his knees, gently putting his hands on jack's arms and pulling his hands away from his head, seeing that the nephilim had been scratching at his skin and hitting his temples, causing blood and the beginnings of bruises to form, "do-don't touch me!" jack cried, practically hyperventilating as he tried to get his arms out of eliot's grip, thinking it was still chuck.

"jack! jack, it's okay, it's just me." the young adult cooed and jack's let out a soft sob, obviously not convinced, "jack, look at me, it's eliot." he continued and the nephilim hesitantly opened his eyes, chest still heaving as he breathed and cheeks wet with tears as he looked at eliot, shaking in the older boy's grip, "you.....you're real? ri-right?"

"yeah, i'm real, it's actually me."

"an-and he's.....?"

"he's dead, i killed him."

jack let out a shaky sigh, followed by another weak sob and eliot couldn't take it anymore, pulling the poor kid into his arms and hugging him to his chest, said kid gladly accepting the hug and gripping onto the back of eliot's coat, uncontrollably crying into his shoulder because he was beyond overwhelmed and eliot just let him get it all out, not saying a damn word.

  
• **◇** •

  
eliot pulled into the motel parking lot, turning to jack, "you gonna go home tonight?" the red head cooed and jack shrugged, "probably, i'll let you know if i do." he mumbled and eliot smiled, a brief silence falling over them and the boy sighed, "i-i don't want to upset you anymore than you've already been, but i just......who was that?"

jack furrowed his eyebrows for a moment before his eyes widened in realization, "o-oh, it's okay, i understand the curiosity." he muttered and he took a breath, "his name is chuck and, uh...he was the god of this world a couple years ago."

"wait, like _god_?"

"y-yeah, he liked to go by chuck and he was technically my grandfather 'cause my birth father was an archangel, and my dad, castiel, also considered him to be his father and a person to have faith in for centuries before he betrayed him."

"betrayed?"

"when i didn't have my soul.....my dad searched for chuck for a long time be-because he wanted his help in rebuilding my soul, but when he found chuck, he lied to my dad and said that he couldn't rebuild my soul, but one of the horsemen rebuilt my soul, so he was just lying to get his way." jack began to explain, fiddling with his fingers and picking his nails, "chuck's original ending was that dean was going to kill me and at the time i was okay with it because i knew i was basically just another monster. but, dean didn't kill me and......and ch-chuck got really m-mad......he snapped his fingers and the next thing i knew, i was being smote in a slow and painful way and he just....he just watched."

eliot noticed jack's hand start to shake again, one of his hands going up to his eye and feeling the area around it, "i-it was the worst thing i've ever felt and i-i could hear my dad calling my name and he was tr-trying to heal me, but i was just _screaming_ and....and _burning_." the nephilim went on, his voice beginning to shake and he closed his eyes, trying to keep calm and ground himself. " when i was brought back a few weeks later, by one of the four horsemen......i couldn't see 'ca-cause i had no ey-eyes."

"you didn't have eyes?"

"no....h-he had burned them away and i couldn't see for months before amara, chuck's sister and my grandaunt, healed me before she helped us lock chuck away." jack breathed out, his hand gripping onto his forearm, "h-he's not dead because that would cause an apocalypse, but he's locked away......far, far away."

eliot watched jack closely, waiting to see if the boy was going to cry again or continue speaking, but he just let out a shaky sigh and rubbed his hands over his face, calming himself down, "jack, that's.....that's horrifying, i'm so sorry." the red head cooed, not knowing what else to say because it wasn't like he could relate to it or anything, and jack looked to him and gave him a shaky smile, "it's alright, it was years ago now and i've gotten better with it, but it's still not easy.....m'sorry that you had to see me like that."

"oh, don't be sorry, i'm glad that you trust me enough to let me help you, let alone tell me about something so traumatic."

"you've only been good to me, eliot, i was the one who caused the problems between us."

eliot leaned forward, pulling the blonde into another hug and said blonde hugged back, smiling a little before the red head pulled away, "oh, i should give you back the angel blade." he muttered and jack waved him off, "keep it, i have a few of them and i think that you could use one, might make hunting a bit easier." he shrugged with a smile and eliot smiled back, "i'm gonna go to my room now, i'll let you know if i end up staying tonight."

"yeah, sounds good."

jack smiled and got out of eliot's car, grabbing his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder, poking his head through the rolled down window, "i'll......i'll see you around?" the nephilim muttered, his tone unsure and eliot gave him a smile, "yeah, i'll see you around, jack."

jack smiled widely before walking to his motel room, eliot watching him unlock his door and the blonde gave him a wave before going inside, the red head smiling and pulling out of the parking lot and driving off.

this past week was a literal rollercoaster of emotions, but it was definitely a week that eliot was going to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
